El 7 de Septiembre
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: Song-Fic. Cumplir tres décadas de casados tiene sus consecuencias. Descubre los pensamientos de Aang y Katara en su aniversario. Nostálgico y dramático. Mucho Kataang.


**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y LA CANCIÓN DE MECANO. SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO LA HISTORIA.**

**¡H**ola!

Llevo tanto tiempo sin escribir un song-fic que, cuando hice éste, me pareció casi extraño. Llevo mucho tiempo deseando escribir algo sobre ésta canción; es de mis preferidas de Mecano. Aunque la canción es melancólica, la usé en un sentido más optimista que el original con el que fue escrita. Les recomiendo escucharla mientras leen.

En general, el fic nos trata de recrear un momento de duda, estancamiento y monotonía en la vida de Aang y Katara. Digo, matrimonios tan largos como los de ellos debieron tener mínimo un momento parecido. No digo que no se amen (lo dejo muy claro al final) pero al menos el sentimiento debe asaltarnos una ocasión. Ocurre después de la guerra, aproximadamente 34 años después.

Aang tendría 46 y Katara 48, suponiendo que se casaron a los 16 y 18 (en el Universo de Avatar la mayoría de edad se marca a los 16 años)

La letra en cursiva significa los recuerdos. La centrada es la letra de la canción.

**Canción.-**7 de septiembre. Interpretada por** Mecano** y Compuesta por **Nacho Cano**.

Tiene unas escenas un poco subidas de tono, realmente no es la gran cosa, pero le puse clasificación T para estar más segura. Cuando lo lean igual y lo consideran cosa de niños, pero bueno, más vale prevenir que lamentar ¿No creen?

Disfruten.

* * *

**El 7 de septiembre.**

**.**

**.**

La Isla del Templo Aire.

Estaba en medio de la bahía Yue en Ciudad República. Era una isla casi paradisiaca, no muy grande, con playas cristalinas y altos árboles. La meseta rocosa creaba una ilusión de altura que acentuaba el tamaño del Templo. No era ni muy grande ni muy fastuoso, seguía el diseño en forma de torre con la arquitectura clásica de los Nómadas Aire.

El Templo era hogar de los Acólito del Aire. Una gran fundación de personas que de manera voluntaria decidieron formar parte de la nueva Nación. Y de su líder, el Avatar Aang.

Era un día calmado y fiestero en el Templo. El Avatar Aang cumplía treinta años de casado con su esposa, la Maestra Katara. Los dos habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos; viajar para dominar sus poderes y detener la guerra, viajar como mensajes de la paz que reconstruyeron el mundo nuevamente. La fundación de la ciudad, reconstruir a los Nómadas del Aire. La crianza de sus tres hijos. Una vida entera juntos.

Los acólitos les habían dado privacidad para que festejaran solos. Sus hijos encabezados por Kya, la mayor, les dieron unos obsequios simbólicos y un pastel, antes de despedirse por el resto de la tarde. Lo mismo con sus demás amigos: Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Mai, Suki… Todos les dieron su espacio.

Pero había muchas cosas en los pensamientos de los dos para que simplemente se sonrieran. La habitación que compartían tenía una sala anexa, donde estaba en una mesa el pastel de regalo. Los dos sentados alrededor del pastel veían el betún, distraídos.

Ninguno de los dos parecía tener el valor de alzar sus miradas y verse a los ojos. Las manos de Aang chocaban a ritmo constante con la madera creando un sonido que estaba poniendo nerviosa a Katara. Ella no lo miraba, pero sus labios oprimidos delataban el nerviosismo.

_Parece mentira que después de tanto tiempo_

_Rotos nuestros lazos_

_Sigamos manteniendo la ilusión en nuestro_

_Aniversario_

Katara tenía los ojos cerrados.

_En el Consejo no solo estaban los concejales, en la recepción del edificio se la pasaban personas "importantes". Eran hijos, esposos o conocidos de políticos deseando un puesto mayor. De todo ese grupo el peor era de las mujeres casadas, siempre chismosas, siempre traicioneras._

_Katara acudió ese día porque necesitaba hablar con Aang sobre un asunto familiar. Al momento en que la vieron, las mujeres se arremolinaron alrededor._

_—¡Maestra Katara!—le dijo una—Es todo un honor tenerla aquí. Casi nunca nos visita._

_—Am… bueno, he tenido mis ocupaciones—le respondió—Si me disculpa._

_Iba a dar un paso, pero la mujer la agarró del brazo deteniéndola y dando oportunidad a que las demás mujeres le bloquearan el paso._

_—¡Espere, espere!—dijo con voz chillona—Queríamos también felicitarla._

_—¿A mí?—preguntó curiosa._

_—Por su aniversario—dijo otra—Tenemos entendido que en dos días cumple treinta décadas casada con el Avatar ¿verdad?_

_Las mejillas de Katara se sonrojaron por la mención de su aniversario; inclinó la cabeza asintiendo._

_—Si—habló—En tres días justos._

_—¡Pero qué emoción!—exclamó una tercera—Yo apenas cumpliré veinte años y ya estoy perdiendo la paciencia._

_Katara iba a reclamar con enfado, pero las demás mujeres se echaron a reír como si fuera lo más natural. Para la morena desde luego que no lo era. Siempre consideró el matrimonio como algo sagrado._

_—¿Cómo no podría soportar estar con la persona que ama?—le cuestionó—No lo entiendo._

_—Ay, por favor Maestra Katara, no tiene que fingir con nosotros—era la primer mujer que le habló, aquella que le detuvo y que aparentemente era la líder—No somos ni los medios de publicidad ni políticos._

_Katara se sintió insultada por la forma en que hablaban._

_—¿Fingir qué cosa?_

_—Maestra ¿Me va a decir que en todos estos treinta años nunca ha tenido problemas con el Avatar?_

_¿Eso? Por favor. Todos los matrimonios tienen problemas. El de Katara incluido; el más fuerte que recordaba fue cuando discutieron por tercera ocasión la forma de criar a los niños. Aunque no, mejor dicho, fue el escándalo de Ba Sing Se ¿O el de Omashu?_

_—Claro que he tenido problemas con Aang—repuso—Pero siempre los solucionamos._

_Las mujeres rieron._

_—No hablamos de ese tipo de problemas maestra—dijo la segunda—Hablamos de… ya sabe usted._

_—Deslices._

_¿QUE?_

_—¡Por supuesto que no!—gritó inmediatamente—Jamás me ha pasado por la mente tal idiotez._

_—Maestra no nos venga con todos esos rollos de moralidad—reclamó la tercera—Todas las aquí presentes estamos conscientes que una, a veces, se aburre de su marido. No hay nada de malo en encontrar diversión en otra parte._

_—¿Pero cómo pueden pensar de esa forma?—Katara estaba roja de la furia—Yo AMO a marido. Nunca lo traicionaría de esa manera._

_—Pero, Maestra…_

_—Ustedes mujeres sin escrúpulos piensen y hagan lo que quieran—Katara les dio la espalda—Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer._

_—De sus tres hijos solo uno es Maestro Aire—le reclamó la líder, sintiéndose ofendida por Katara—¿Cómo saber entonces quién es el padre de sus otros dos hijos?_

_Eso para Katara era como un golpe directo a la cara. La encaró de frente, con los ojos oscurecidos y deseando por una vez en su vida que la Sangre-Control no fuera ilegal._

_—Yo no soy como tú—le escupió en la cara—Y mis hijos son todos del mismo padre. Porque yo si sé ser fiel._

"Qué horror de gente" se dijo ella a sí misma. Pero en el fondo, le desagradaba descubrir que no era la primera mujer que le insinuaba eso mismo ¿Qué el concepto de fidelidad estaba caducado en los tiempos _modernos_?

_La misma mesita que nos ha visto amarrar_

_Las manos por debajo_

_Cuida que el rincón de siempre permanezca_

_Reservado_

_—Es un día especial—le dijo Katara inclinándose a su oído—Es nuestro primer aniversario._

_Ella sonaba tremendamente seductora y tuvo en él efectos inmediatos. Aang buscó su boca frenéticamente y la besó con pasión, introduciendo su lengua para empezar un ardiente juego donde los dos buscaban ser dominantes. _

_—Katara te amo tanto—le dijo._

_La morena mano trazó un camino con su mano. La mesita de noche donde estaban cenando se descubrió como un estorbo cuando ella, ansiosa, encontró bajo la madera la rodilla de Aang. Escaló hacia su muslo lentamente liberando en él un suspiro. Las manos entrelazadas no soportaron mucho. Pronto ellos se pusieron de pie para poder juntar sus cuerpos._

_—Te amo más—le dijo—Mi querido Aang._

_Suficiente._

_Los dos juntaron sus labios nuevamente. Katara no supo cuándo quedo atrapada entre la pared y el cuerpo musculoso de su marido. Eran jóvenes, enamorados y llenos de pasión. Cumplían un año de matrimonio, de feliz matrimonio y tenían que festejarlo de una forma intensa._

_Pronto no hubo necesidad de pensar, solo de sentir. Y podían sentir la fricción de sus cuerpos, los besos, las caricias, la ropa que comenzaba a desaparecer para revelar lo rincones más escondidos de sus cuerpos. Esas zonas que solamente ellos dos conocían. Esas zonas que gritaban por ser tocadas y atendidas. Katara gimió más fuerte cuando sintió cómo Aang de una estocada invadía su interior, golpeándola levemente contra la pared. La intensidad de sus emociones fue demasiada y ella apenas y pudo describir lo que estaba pasando. Solo había una certeza en su mente: amaba a ese hombre más a que a ella misma._

Oh que bellos momentos. Aang veía esa misma esquina, débilmente iluminada por la vela, en la habitación que llevaban compartiendo todo su matrimonio. Los recuerdos no se remontaban únicamente a esa pared. Toda la recámara estaba llena de historias. Felices, tristes, dramática, pasionales… sobraba de todo y no faltaba nada.

Usualmente, Aang se la pasaría sonriendo y destellando alegría. En ésta ocasión no sabía muy bien cómo actuar. Todos en todas partes le decían que con su edad estaba en la condición perfecta de gozar "privilegios". Y con eso se referían a acudir con ciertas damas especiales en zonas particulares de la Ciudad.

Ni Sokka ni Zuko le insinuaron temas parecidos. En parte porque ellos dos pensaban de la misma manera que Aang. Pero los generales, alcaldes, almirantes y muchos otros políticos hablaban del tema con naturalidad. Ellos incluso se ofrecieron a llevarlo. Le decían que, por ser el Avatar, sobrarían voluntarias. Él les reclamó que nunca podría pensar en serle infiel a su esposa. Ellos se rieron y le dijeron una frase que taladraba su mente desde ese día.

"¿Y cómo sabes que ella misma no lo ha probado?"

Aang quería creer con todo su ser que mentían. Ellos, con esposas frívolas, podían asegurar y hasta conocer a los amantes de sus mujeres sin ver en ello malicia. Él no. Él amaba a Katara y aunque sabía que ella le era fiel, no por eso seguía sintiéndose mejor. La duda estaba plantada en su mente.

La misma duda que le hacía mirar con recelo a su esposa mientras los dos, en silencio, contemplaban un pastel entero y se cuestionaban quién debería romper el atroz silencio.

Era fácil para esos generales charlar sobre temas que realmente no conocían. Ellos sabían del sexo, no del amor. Y es que a ellos, que buscaron esposas ricas y educadas, que solamente querían compañeras de cama para tener hijos; no podían comprender lo que Aang sentía. Él trabajó, él sufrió, él se enamoró y se desvivió por Katara desde los doce años. Lucharon juntos para que su relación saliera adelante. Como lo hicieron Zuko y Mai. Como lo hicieron Sokka y Suki ¿Pero esos generales? les valía un cacahuate.

Maldición, ni pensar de esa forma ahuyentaba su temor.

_Y aunque la historia se acabó_

_Hay algo vivo en éste amor_

_Que aunque empeñados en soplar_

_Hay llamas que ni con el mar_

Treinta años casados. Pero en realidad, llevaban juntos toda la vida. Desde el momento en que Aang despertó del iceberg a los doce años, sus vidas quedaron entrelazadas. Jamás se separaron. Caminaron uno al lado del otro sosteniéndose mutuamente y su relación fue avanzando conforme sus edades lo permitían.

Pero Aang podía ver que el tiempo los había cambiado. Todos a su alrededor, en esa edad, tenían aventuras, deslices, incluso divorcios. Él no. Y en un principio se sintió orgulloso de poder mantenerse firme en las decisiones y promesas que hizo en su juventud. Solo que ahora, aunque no arrepentido, se sentía estancado. Había estado tal al pendiente de cosas superfluas en su relación, que hasta dudaba de reconocer a la mujer sentada enfrente y que se hacía llamar su esposa.

—Katara—la llamó. Eso ya era un avance.

Ella inmediatamente levantó su mirada, con una expresión casi ecuánime.

—Aang—respondió.

Los dos no se vieron a los ojos, pero se prestaron la absoluta atención.

No supieron que más decir. Buscando algo en qué distraerse, Katara agarró el pequeño cuchillo y lo hundió en el pastel, cortando una rebanada delgada. Colocó el trozo en el plato y se lo tendió a su marido. Aang lo agarró y lo dejó enfrente de su persona, probando apenas medio bocado sin ganas de comer y observando a Katara darle dos mordiscos a su propia rebanada.

¿Era posible que todos esos chismes y las insinuaciones de los demás pudiera cambiar las cosas entre los dos? ¿A esas alturas? Porque todos en la Ciudad estaban hablando de la supuesta dudosa paternidad de Aang con Kya y Bumi. Por los Espíritus. Claro que Aang sabía que eran sus hijos, era simplemente una fuerza mayor a él.

Pero le dolía ver que después de tantos años las personas seguían con sus molestas calumnias ¿Nadie jamás podría apiadarse de ellos y darles un momento de genuina paz? ¿O eran ellos los que estaban mal? ¿Los que necesitaban cambiar las cosas?

La peor de todas esas mentiras era la que estaba circulando arduamente por toda la Ciudad desde hace una semana. Un supuesto reportero que aseguraba, por la edad que tenían ellos dos y el tiempo juntos, el matrimonio entre Aang y Katara sencillamente debía llegar a su fin. Ya fuera por aburrimiento, monotonía o falta de pasión, pero terminaría. En el fondo de su alma, ése fue siempre el temor de Aang ¿Podrían las cosas simplemente terminar de esa manera? ¡No! Era una calumnia ¿Verdad?

No era la primera vez que les acusaban de ser infieles, de que su matrimonio era una pantalla, de que terminarían divorciándose y de qué cosas más… sabrán los demás. Aang nunca les prestó atención. No hasta ahora. No hasta este momento en que podía ver hacia el pasado y darse cuenta de que el tiempo se le empezaba a acabar.

_Las flores de mayo poco a poco cederán_

_A las patas del gallo_

_Y nos buscaremos con los ojos_

_Por si queda algo_

Y es que el tiempo pasó sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Katara ya no era muy joven; su piel morena dejaba mostrar arrugas en la parte baja de sus ojos. Sus manos estaban más gruesas y arrugadas. Su cuerpo había engordado un poco en el área del abdomen por los embarazos y el cabello dejaba lucir unas pocas canas en las raíces. El peinado ahora recogía absolutamente todos los mechones de cabello.

Aang lucía una barba ahora un poco opaca, arrugas mostrándose en la frente y en la parte de los pómulos. No eran muy pronunciadas y el constante ejercicio elemental habían mantenido su cuerpo esbelto aún con la edad. Se podía apreciar, aún así, en cada facción suya el peso de los años. Sus hombros estaban cada vez más cansados por las responsabilidades, el estrés y las cargas.

Pero aún así, a los ojos de Katara él seguía siendo ese mismo chico simpático y sonriente del que se enamoró. Esa alma alegre, espíritu afable y ansioso de paz. El hombre que aceptó por marido gustosa de llevar su promesa; luciéndolo a su lado. Ella podía sentir en su corazón todo el amor que hacía palpitar el pecho y humedecerle los ojos.

Y Aang podía ver a su esposa, ya más anciana, ya más vieja. Pero no menos hermosa ni menos afable ni menos valiosa. Ella seguía siendo ella. Katara, la dulce y maternal mujer que le curó cada una de sus heridas sin rechistar; que lo apoyó cuando más lo necesitaba, que lo amó genuinamente. Que le mostró la realidad del amor.

Al diablo con todo esos chismes. Con todas esas calumnias. Con esos rumores. Ella lo amaba. Él la amaba. No había más cosas que pensar ni palabra que importara más que la de ellos.

Y ellos podían sentir que les faltaba todavía algún tiempo, para seguir juntos.

Fue cuando sus ojos se cruzaron por primera vez en todo ese tiempo. Esos orbes grises que mostraban el mismo brillo de siempre y esos mares azules que calmados resplandecían intensos. Esas almas unidas. Esos seres que, ni con todos los problemas del mundo, se separaron. Ni se separarían.

Bastó esa simple mirada para que los dos se inclinara. Espíritus, qué indecisión. Los labios de Katara se mostraban muy suculentos, al igual que sus mejillas, que su cuello… y la piel que estaba oculta bajo el vestido. Aang sonrió cuando sintió los labios de su esposa sobre los de él y la caricia más estimulante de su vida. La caricia amorosa de su mano sobre su pecho.

_El 7 de septiembre_

_Es nuestro aniversario_

_Y no sabemos si besarnos en la cara_

_O en los labios_

—Te amo demasiado—le dijo ella, sonando sincera—Siempre….

—Para siempre—completó él.

Y el beso que siguió a esa declaración fue el más casto y el más puro que se hubieran dado. La pasión que desbordaba de sus cuerpos sencillamente era incontenible. Los dos tenían una necesidad asombrosa de demostrarse sus sentimientos; ya, ahora, en éste momento. El amor borró repentinamente todas las dudas y los recueros se tornaron borrosos; se revivieron en sus mentes detalles minuciosos y pervertidos de su pasado. Los besos y las caricias reencontraron esos puntos que anhelaban desde hacia tiempo. Los dos sentían que estaban reencontrándose a sí mismos en el otro.

Habían pasado muchas cosas juntos. Los dos enfrentaron con las manos entrelazadas problemas, discusiones, peleas, revoluciones, guerras, enfrentamientos, entrenamientos, tristezas, depresiones, desacuerdos y mucho más que eso. Los dos se enfrentaron a sí mismos a lo largo de ese camino.

Pero mientras más recorrían sus cuerpos, más se daban cuenta de que lo harían nuevamente. Y pagarían un precio dos veces más alto del que pagaron con tal de poder sentirse; con tal de ver sus ojos conectados, sus manos juntas y sentir las caricias.

Porque más que esposos o amantes, ellos eran uno.

_El 7 de septiembre_

_Es nuestro aniversario_

* * *

__Cuando escribí ésta historia, estaba decidida a ponerle un final feliz. Es demasiado sencillo decirlo pero más difícil hacerlo. Conforme más intensidad le daba a sus dudas y a las calumnias que debían enfrentar, más me era difícil encontrar una manera en que se pudieran reconciliar. En que pudieran dejar atrás todo eso y volver a ser simplemente ellos.

Lo encontré y estoy feliz de eso. Siempre hago Kataang dramáticos pero tiernos, ahora, acabo de hacer un fic melancólico donde incluso llegué a pensar que debería separarlos. Pero no era ése el caso. Espero que entre todo ese melodrama hayan encontrado el amor que los dos tienen y puedan notar el futuro que se les vislumbra.

Aang muere a los 66 años, así que aún les quedan unos buenos aniversarios más que festejar de ésta forma. No es nada anormal o nuevo, creo que todos estamos conscientes de que la infidelidad es el principal causante de muchos divorcios. Aún con todo, espero que les haya gustado el one-shot.

Gracias por leer!

chao!


End file.
